


Сладкие булочки

by fandom DnD-finder 2020 (fandomWorldsofDnD)



Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T [27]
Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Comedy, DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomWorldsofDnD/pseuds/fandom%20DnD-finder%202020
Summary: История одного пекаря.
Relationships: Aribeth de Tylmarande/Original Male Character
Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866475
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Сладкие булочки

Все, кто знали Аллена Гордона, знали, что этот мужик — кремень.

Ни обдурить — сам кого хочешь надурит, ни обматерить — обложит так, что уши завянут.

А уж какие вражда и соперничество шли между его лавкой и лавкой пекаря Сирила — семейства Монтегю и Каппелет из свежей трагедии сэра Вильяма просто удавились бы от зависти!

Одним словом, иметь дело с Алленом Гордоном было себе дороже.

Но имелась у него сокровенная тайна — будто миндальный орешек, прячущийся в облаке нежного крема, под вафельной оболочкой, присыпанной стружкой заморского фрукта: Аллен сам придумал эти конфетки, и они назывались «Рафаэль», но то было для отвода глаз.

По сути, им следовало называться «Леди Тильмаранд».

Ибо Аллен Гордон был тайно влюблён в леди Арибет.

Свои чувства каждый выражает как может: поэты пишут стихи, композиторы музыку, художники малюют картины.

Аллен подвизался на пекарско-кондитерском поприще.

Когда он увидел леди Арибет впервые — волосы будто шафран, кожа как сливки, голос словно патока — пекарь почувствовал, что в сердце его, до сей поры волнуемом лишь мимолётными привязанностями, разгорелся пожар. Взволнованный, Аллен ушёл на кухню и выразил обуревающие его эмоции посредством имеющегося набора продуктов. Получились конфеты — в виде небольших горочек. Конфеты он назвал «Костёр» — оный бушевал в его сердце.

Горожане расхватали их за пять минут и попросили добавки, рожа Сирила, видевшего успех соседа, стала зеленее фисташек, и Аллен понял, что благословлён богами — оказывается, любовь может приносить хороший доход, тут главное приноровиться.

А уж что-что, а приноравливаться Аллен Гордон умел.

Конфеты «Невервінтерська ніч» были его следующим творением — фруктовое повидло в шоколадной глазури, бестолочи Сирилу такое и не снилось. Аллен, делая их, представлял томные прогулки под луной с прекрасной леди, аромат её волос, нежное воркование...

Ах, но леди не разделяла его чувств и гуляла с блаженным тихоней Фентиком Моссом, чтоб так ему и растак — и Аллен, разумеется, выразил и эту свою печаль.

— Узлом тебя завязать, немочь бледная, — пыхтел он, представляя соперника.

Но поскольку в его распоряжении были лишь вода, мука да яйца, противень вскоре украсили ряды мудрёно скрученных из полосок теста рогулек, которые, к тому же, Аллен присыпал крупной солью. Представляя, что эти фигулины — Фентик Мосс, пекарь сунул противень в печь и зажарил крокозябры почти до черноты.

Пожалуй, их оставалось только выкинуть за порог, что Аллен и сделал. Проведя таким образом ставшую привычной работу по избавлению от негативных эмоций, он отправился спать.

Разбудил его стук в дверь и крики: пьянчуги из «Трёх сосисок и голой нимфы» требовали «ещё этих кренделей».

Оказалось, Фентик Мосс в своей печёной ипостаси неплохо шёл под пиво.

Леди Арибет была вишенкой на торте, лавровым листиком в тушёной с бараниной картошечке, малосольным огурчиком под водочку — словом, украшением его жизни.

Мечтая о ней, выражая свои чувства, Аллен взбирался к высотам профессионального мастерства — таких конфет и пирожных, рогаликов, соломки, крендельков, пирожков и прочего не было ни у кого в городе. Даже у этого поганца Сирила, который внаглую воровал его, Аллена, идеи (разумеется, не безнаказанно, уж поругания своей любви Аллен не потерпел бы!).

Аллен усовершенствовал конструкцию печи — чтоб печево зарумянивалось нежно. Уж так-то ему хотелось, чтоб булочки, рецепт которых явился ему во сне как известному рашеменскому учёному Mendeleevu периодическая таблица элементов, вышли точь-в-точь такого цвета, как кожа леди Арибет при вечернем освещении.  
Булочки вышли.

На радостях Аллен умял весь противень сам, и сидел подле печи, сыто икая.

Лишь потом до него дошло, что нет предела совершенству.

Булочкам была нужна начинка.

Нежная, как леди Арибет в его грешных снах.

— Ой, булочки! А я с утра ничего не ела, лорд Нашер...

Сначала Аллен подумал, что слишком уж замечтался, раз вожделенный обьект мерещится ему в разгар рабочего дня. Но мягкий, как томлёная с мёдом и корицей груша, голос не стихал.

Аллен выскочил из кухни.

У прилавка стоял крендель и обожаемая, нежная как молочный кисель, как бисквитное тесто, как варенье из роз леди Арибет. Стояла и выбирала себе булочку, беспокоясь, не повредят ли сласти её фигуре.

— О, леди Арибет! — ахнул Аллен, вне себя от чувств.

И заворковал, запрыгал вокруг неё, уверяя, что, конечно, такой тонкой талии не повредят его изделия — ведь крем нежнейший, всё нежнейшее и легчайшее, всё к её услугам, и даже он — Аллен Гордон, растекающийся как сливочное масло по сковороде...

И какой бы прекрасный был день, кабы этот крендель не ошивался тут же!

Аллен лёг в постель, переживая вновь и вновь восхитительнейшие моменты — сама, сама ОНА была в его, Аллена, лавке! Пробовала ЕГО булочки со сливочным кремом! Заказала ещё! Хотела есть их каждое утро!

Есть!

Его!!

Булочки!!!

— О, Хельм! — непонятно с чего простонал счастливый и утомлённый Аллен, делившийся со своим лучшим другом радостью сегодняшнего дня, повернулся набок и захрапел.

Завтра спозаранку предстояло заводить тесто.

Леди Арибет ела его булочки. Каждое утро.

Нахваливала крем.

Аллен сиял.

Жизнь была прекрасна.

Кабы ещё не этот её крендель...

Аллен вслух пожелал ему убраться из жизни леди Арибет.

Ну, кто б мог подумать, а, что крендель действительно уберётся?

Пахло жареным.

Не только для сына мельника, внука приключенца, пекаря-кондитера Аллена Гордона.

Весь, весь Невервинтер пах жареным.

Дестер Инделейн пах жареным.

А Фентик Мосс болтался в петле как маленькая сыроежка, приготовленная к просушке.

— Пропустите!

И Аллен Гордон пригрозил стражникам замка Невер большим, доверху нагруженным снедью, подносом.

— Никому нельзя, — хором сказали стражники, с интересом косясь на противень и принюхиваясь.

— Жониха еёшного повесили, так ледя никого и видеть не хотит, — пояснил один из служивых.

— Зигмунд Толкователь сказал однажды, что против всяких душевных волнений помогает добрая еда, — сказал Аллен. — Оно понятно, что у леди стресс, так вот я и пришёл помочь.

И Аллен угрожающе качнул противнем.

Стража машинально расступилась, и Аллен вошёл в коридор, ведущий к комнатам леди Тильмаранд, распевая:

Как сказал однажды мудрый Зигмунд Толкователь:

«Борщ при терапии стресса будет очень кстати».

— Еслив что, так мы-то ж тоже в стрессе все, и тоже хотим лечиться! — проорали стражники ему вслед.

Конечно, против такого подхода и сам Зигмунд Толкователь не устоял бы.

Аллен Гордон шёл вперёд не спеша.

В первый день леди Арибет не съела ничего, и поднос пришлось отдать стражникам.

На третий день леди Арибет выпила немного клюквенного киселя.

Но потом-то уж дело пошло на лад, да настолько, что леди Тильмаранд сказала — мол, ей за вредность молоко бесплатно давать надо, натерпелась она на государственной службе, теперь здоровьице бы поправить, так что пусть в Порт Лласт едет, кто угодно, но только не она.

А она хочет сырный рогалик с мёдом, бланманже и вазочку конфет «Костёр».

Жизнь была хороша.

Сирил помер от чумы, так что теперь Аллен Гордон властвовал в округе единолично.

Горожане нуждались в радости — а уж что-что, а радость Аллен дарить умел.

Ведь как сказала героиня одного знаменитого произведения — «От сдобы добреют».

Леди Арибет пожаловалась ему на дурные сны — и Аллен, не будь дураком, излечил её и от этого.

На ночь коньячок с закусочкой, утром его булочки со сливочным кремом — и куда только эти дурные сны девались, а!

Аллен Гордон жил припеваючи — ещё бы, и никакие крендели не мешают теперь, и торговля наладилась, и любовь всей его жизни расцвела и оправилась от горя!

И булочки, что Аллен пёк каждое утро, были нежны и пышны как её груди, и похожи на них формой, и как же хорошо, что так славно они помогли восстановить его любимой леди душевное равновесие!

— Всего-то и нужно было, что добрая еда, да внимание, — обратился Аллен в очередное утро к лучшему другу.

Но друг оказался вдруг и...

— Етить твою мамку, — сказал Аллен, проследив траекторию полёта.

А заводить новый крем было уже поздно.

— Мммм! — леди Арибет произнесла это так сладострастно, что лучший друг Аллена Гордона заволновался: как будто не он напакостил полчаса назад в крем, поди ж ты!

— Мне кажется, или сегодня вкус немного другой? Аллен, ты добавил какой-то новый ингредиент в крем?

Глаза леди Арибет горели любопытством, ротик, яркий, как спелая вишня, аж приоткрылся в ожидании ответа.

Аллен Гордон прокашлялся.

— Ээээ... Ну в общем, да. Секретный ингредиент, — признался он.

— Аллен! Но мне-то ты можешь сказать, да?

Леди наклонилась к нему, шафранные волосы скользнули по его руке, груди, белее сливок, дразняще мелькнули в вырезе домашнего платья.

— Эх, леди Арибет! — сказал Аллен Гордон. — Да вам не то, что сказать, вам и показать могу.

И показал.

И не раз, и даже не два — к полнейшему удовольствию леди и своему собственному.

И, кажется, Зигмунд Толкователь вполне одобрил бы такое.


End file.
